


Antiquated Notion

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Prompt Fest, F/M, Fluff, Gen, obligatory give-cullen-a-mabari trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mabari breeder is at Skyhold. Cullen says he doesn't want a dog, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiquated Notion

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!

"It wouldn't be right. I'm not a noble. There are others far more deserving of the honour-"

Evelyn interrupted Cullen's protests with a kiss, and some suggestions for how to finish his train of thought. "-Than the future husband of the Herald of Andraste? Than the man who Commands the Inquisitions military forces? Than the man who saved the Herald's life and sanity? Than the man to whom half the noble houses in Orlais are desperate to be wedded?"

"There are nobles _here_ who ought to be given the chance, and soldiers who could..." Cullen's voice trailed off when he saw Evelyn's expression.

"That is an antiquated notion if ever I heard one. Only nobles can have mabari. Pffft. The Hero of Ferelden had a Mabari and she came from the Denerim Alienage. Besides which, you want one, so stop pretending you don't," she added with a smirk as Cullen deflated as quickly as his arguments.

"I won't say I don't, because I wanted a mabari more than I wanted a horse or Templar training when I was a lad, but... But nobody in Honnleath was noble enough to own a mabari, not even the court mage. But... Mabari can sense the worth of you. What if... What if none of the animals will imprint on me because I'm not a noble?" Cullen spoke softly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Then we find another breeder," Evelyn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My brother Max had to try litters from three different breeders before he got a mabari that suited him, or rather, that he suited. Max is very... contrary. You're not, except when you get like this. Now come on, the litter was sired by the Hero's dog, so there's a good chance they won't be snobby puppies."

"I - Really? The Hero's dog's litter? How did you swing that one?"

"It helps that the King of Ferelden owed me a favour after I gave his uncle back his arling. And Dennet was the one who made the suggestion. He knows the breeder, he says the mother is as worthy and noble as - what was the Hero's dog's name again? Barkspawn? Now less talking and more puppies!" Evelyn grabbed Cullen's arm and dragged him out of the tower, bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excited teenager, and grinning like a lunatic. Cullen had to laugh, her enthusiasm was infectious.

The mabari breeder was waiting for them beside the stables, the dogs yipping in one of the vacant stalls. The breeder nodded and pointed to the relevant half-door.

"I didn't think it possible to meet someone less talkative than Dennet," Evelyn muttered, nodding and waving back at the man. "Now, in you go!"

"Aren't you going to..." Cullen trailed off again, his own enthusiasm getting the best of him.

"In!" Evelyn shoved him towards the door.

Ten minutes later Cullen emerged, a tiny brown fuzzy thing held in the crook of his arm. Evelyn smiled hard enough to hurt at Cullen's thrilled expression. "What will you name him? Or her?"

"Him," Cullen confirmed. "I don't know. His sire is Barkspawn, maybe I should call him Corwoofeus."


End file.
